


untitled

by flytothesekai



Series: work in progress [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesekai/pseuds/flytothesekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How ironic," Taehyung thinks, laughing mirthlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> wheeee first ever taekook/bts fic  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes uwu
> 
> italicised words = past

On the coffee table in the living room lies a page from the latest issue of the local newspaper, dried tear tracks dotted here and there. It's slightly crumpled and nearly torn at various places, as if someone wanted to destroy it but had decided not to at the last second.

 

* * *

 

In the master bedroom, Taehyung looks into his full-length mirror and stares blankly at his reflection. He's wearing the suit Jungkook loves on him, with a thin black tie around his neck. His eyes take in his image and he notices that his tie is slightly crooked, fixing it slowly — as if trying to stall. His eyes are dead and void of all expression. Jungkook would have teased him and jokingly asked if someone had died _._  "How ironic," Taehyung thinks, laughing mirthlessly.

 

He walks out to the living room and slips on his shoes, mindlessly looking around his flat. It feels so cold and empty here nowadays, and Taehyung hates it here without Jungkook. If he were being honest, he'd admit that the whole world feels rather cold and empty now, but he's allowing himself this one lie. After all, the truth hurts and if this is the only way he'll find some sort of comfort, then so be it.

 

He walks towards the coffee table to grab his phone. He closes his hand around the small device, eyes lingering on the newspaper page beside it for a brief moment, pausing to read the headline. Taehyung lets out a quiet sigh and leaves the house with a soft click from the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

_Jungkook lets out an empty laugh, haphazardly swinging around the now empty bottle of liquor. Taehyung is terrified and his heart hurts, he hates seeing Jungkook like this — in pain and uncaring of what will happen to him — but he knows Jungkook can't help it._

 

_Taehyung wants to reach out and touch him, to hold him close and bring Jungkook back to reality. He wants to take all of Jungkook's pain away because seeing him like suffering like this hurts him as well. But Jungkook during a manic episode was dangerous to those around him; there was no telling what he could do and Taehyung knows that Jungkook would never forgive himself if he injures him while in this state of mind._

 

_Jungkook stills suddenly, then throws the heavy glass bottle to the wall beside Taehyung. Taehyung flinches and crouches to protect himself from the sharp shards of debris that fly across the air, arms around his head in an attempt to protect himself. As he looks up from where he had ducked down, he hears the front door being slammed shut and Jungkook is nowhere to be seen. The car keys are missing from where it's usually hung up beside the door._

 

_Taehyung runs out the door with his heart in pieces, shattered like the glass on the floor behind him. He prays to all the gods above that Jungkook will stay safe until he can find him._

 

* * *

 

ACTOR JEON JUNGKOOK, 22, FOUND DEAD 

 

Rising actor Jeon Jungkook has been found dead in his car last night after a car crash at 11:30pm. The star had recently revealed that he was suffering from bipolar disorder and clinical depression, possibly driving and losing control of his car during a manic episode. Autopsy results have also found large amounts of alcohol in his body during the time of his death. Police have since ruled it as accidental suicide, but further investigations will continue.

 

Kim Taehyung, fiancé and fellow co-star in Jeon's latest film "All My Love", has refused to comment on his death. The pair have dated for several years and starred in several films together over the course of their careers, all successful box office hits.

 

Jungkook's family has allowed an open wake until his funeral tomorrow.

 


End file.
